


Sky Goddess: ficlets about Sesshoumaru's Mother

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey





	1. Revelation

Revelation

"Milady," the servant bowed. He kept his eyes down on the ground, shielded from her deadly expression.

Her fist clenched as she let the truth settle within her. She could hear her own teeth grinding in frustration. She sighed as she composed herself.

"So that is where my husband has been for the last decade," she spat. She could feel her servant shiver in response to her rising fury. "Where is he?"

"Dead, milady, but the human female still lives," he said, still bowing. He didn't even see his lady's fanged smirk glimmer in the moonlight.

"Is that so?" She pulled out her sword, staring at the shining blade with intensity.

"Yes, and she has a small boy with her."

"I do not slay children," she huffed. She gave him an intense stare. He looked at her frighteningly. "Take me to her."

"Yes, milady," he said breathlessly. His Lady was silently strong, but he knew of her deeds. She was mighty, and people strived to never cross her.

He heard her slide her sword back into its sheath. And as he heard the friction between the blade and its protector, he could feel the sword sing for vengeance and blood.


	2. Trump Card

Trump Card

Leaning against the tree, Inuyasha waited impatiently for a certain person to arrive. That person, he mused, hadn’t been around to see him for quite a while. She only made contact with him recently as the battle with Naraku started to escalate.

“So, you finally nagged some sense into him about that damn sword?” he asked right away after sensing her presence. She chuckled in affirmation.

“Hrmm, yes, I’m hoping that he’ll be more reliable when the time comes.” She sashayed out of the shadows of the forest and met Inuyasha’s gaze with glittering copper eyes.

Inuyasha nodded, satisfied at her response. He added, “Well, good. He’s been a real pain in the ass. And I hate to admit it, but we do need his help.” He turned to the silver-haired woman and said seriously, “He wouldn’t have listened to anyone else.”

The woman’s eyes were jubilant and she gave him a sly smirk. “Ah, but he is not the only son of the Inu no Taisho that needs to learn a few things. You haven’t been behaving much yourself, little one.”

Inuyasha flushed and turned his gaze away with a frown. “Feh! I certainly don’t want to hear _you_ say something like that!”

The woman looked offended and whined, “Aw, why must you think that?”

He looked at her, his eyes darting around nervously and then giving her a harsh stare. “You know _exactly_ why it’s weird for me ...”

She chuckled low in her throat that caused him to tingle between his legs. “Oh, I remember.” She smirked at him and gave his ribs a nudge. “So, what will your human girl think when she finds out you’re not a virgin?”

His face reddened, and he bit on his lip in anger. He hated when she teased him. It always led to regrettable things…

So, quickly, he shook it off and didn’t let her get to him. He smiled forcefully instead. “Heh, she’ll be surprised, but not in an angry sort of way.” He swore his eyebrows waggled on instinct.

“Hn,” she responded, and kept eyeing him like he was bait on a hook. She moved in closer and then whispered into his ear, “And what will Sesshoumaru think when you tell him about you and his dear mother?”

Then, Inuyasha’s chest puffed out and he gave her a wicked grin. “Heh, he’ll be pissed, and I’m counting on it.”

The woman seemed amused and rolled her eyes. With a naughty grin, Inuyasha impetuously added, “And the day that bastard thinks he has one up on me, I’ll let him know _all_ about it.”

XDD


	3. Like His Father

Like His Father

When he first met her, she licked her lips hungrily and said, “You look like a mirror image of my dead husband.”

Somewhat confused, he soon realized that this woman used to be married to his father – a father he never met, and a man his mother said he took after.

This youkai woman gazed at him longingly, just as his mother had so many moments of his growing days.

But at least his mother had held her impulses at bay.

\--

The first time he was inside her was the first time he was inside any woman, and it felt raw and strange. He filled her, for the first time, and he felt like he had eaten a large meal.

She cupped his face lovingly and whispered, “You look so much like him.”

\--

The first time he met him with eyes like his own, his face was like the woman that took him, and Inuyasha realized that he was her son.

“You look nothing like him,” his brother said disbelievingly, as if he were told, “he looks more like your father than you.”

Looking him over, Sesshoumaru proceeded to strip down the reasons why they were family blood. “You look more like that human bitch, and those ears are nothing less than laughable.”

And for the first time, his brother denied him despite his looks. For the first time, Sesshoumaru discouraged his blood-right by saying, “My father was a great youkai. You are nothing like him at all.”


	4. Woman of His Firsts

Woman of His Firsts

He remembers her as vividly as the moonlight. Sometimes the memory makes his stomach sick. Other times, he sees it as a lesson from the unforgiving whirlwind of his lonely life.

She meets him during a full moon, and her silver hair and golden eyes intrigue him, and instantly in her he yearns for family. She speaks gently to him, circling him like prey, and he fears she’s going to eat him. Instead, she treats him tenderly. She traces her fingers lovingly over his face and through his hair. She sighs against his ear and says he reminds her of her late husband.

This is the first time he knows the softness of breasts, and the first time he lets another kiss him after his mother’s death. He’s lonely enough to feel her, to accept her mysterious attention.

She is the woman of his firsts, and he feels heat wrap around him in ways that he's never fathomed.

The illusion shatters when she appears to him again with her son by her side. Realization is a traitorous dawn, and she notices her transgression enough to never see him again.

But Inuyasha thinks she can never understand his pain. She’s a cold youkai like her son, his brother, and she can let him go as easily as a century goes by. Yet, she teaches him so much about human emotions when she is not one herself.

With her, Inuyasha feels the hollowing flaw of his youkai blood become even stronger.


	5. Like a Flower

Like a Flower

Long, slender fingers traveled a journey over the pale flesh. Goose pimples puckered over the skin, and her chest fell and rose lightly. She met the woman’s anxious eyes, and she smirked intrigued.

She once thought this human girl was food. How wrong (yet so right) she had been.

“I remember when you were very young,” she spoke idly. Her eyes danced and brightened with fascination. Humans grew older so fast. If she blinked, the girl might become aged and frail, dying on her last breath. Until then, she was here, young and pure - her body curved and tender of a young woman.

“I remember when you were very wise, Mama-sama,” the girl said neutrally (as if in a trance), but she remained as she was, recumbent and motionless under the female youkai’s frame.

She leaned to kiss Rin’s lips, her silver hair fanning over the young woman like blinding sunlight. “I still am,” the centuries-old youkai whispered. The girl, who was usually so innocent, so dutiful, rewarded her with an alluring smile.

The human woman’s eyes fluttered to a close, and the youkai’s fingers caressed the lovely skin again, trailing farther down from her breastbone to her thighs.


	6. Ever After

Ever After

She finds him hiding in the forest like a ghost likely to become a legend. She lands softly next to him as he snores under a tree. He wakes to her presence, and when he realizes who she is, he relaxes slightly and makes a sour face.

“Oh, my little one, why do you do this to yourself?” she asks, and he scoffs at her. “Your mate is dead, and your descendants barely recognize you, yet you toil in the shadows alone.”

“Why do you care?” he snarls, and he meets her golden eyes and her impassive face. She smiles slightly, and his face flushes. She supposes he hasn’t reacted like that in awhile. She’s begun to miss it since the last time she’s seen him.

“Years ago when you were nothing I asked you to join me. My offer still stands, Inuyasha.” She holds out her hand, and he stiffens only to succumb when she rubs a hand down his cheek. He closes his eyes as a heavy breath escapes.

He swallows hard. “Ha! What will your son think?”

She chuckles arrogantly. “Sesshoumaru does not choose for me.” She beckons him again. “Come.”

Since he no longer has anything left in this human world, Inuyasha accepts. He jumps onto her silvery back as she transforms, and together they fly into the sky. Inuyasha leaves his home behind him, lulling within his memories.

Then, with this woman who’s always wanted him, he begins his life anew - all over again.


End file.
